


Reconciliación

by chroniclesofwriting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Español | Spanish, Final Feliz, Happy Ending, Hurt Harry Styles, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sad Louis, Smut, Solo se menciona a Lottie, Top Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniclesofwriting/pseuds/chroniclesofwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿De qué se trataba la pelea?, ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a discutir tan dramáticamente esa mañana?..., eso ya no importaba, en ese momento lo único que importaba era sentir a Harry otra vez cerca de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliación

**Author's Note:**

> Porque no se puede terminar el año sin escribir un pequeño fic de estos dos.  
> Espero que este año sea uno buen bueno para tod@s aquell@s que leen esto. 
> 
> Como siempre cualquier error es propio.

Louis estaba acostado sobre su cama mirando la pared. No tenía ganas de moverse, no quería hablar y no tenía muchas ganas de pensar. Después de una pelea de tal magnitud no se sentía con ganas de nada, solo quería dormir y hacer como si ese día nunca hubiese pasado. Despertar y hacer todo de la forma correcta.

De lejos escucho la puerta de su apartamento abrirse, aunque eso no lo hizo moverse de su actual posición, quizás era Lottie, buscándolo para darle alguna clase de discurso que le levante el ánimo. A estas alturas estaba casi seguro que todos sabían de la pelea.

Sintió el peso de alguien en la cama y unos brazos rodearle la cintura. Definitivamente no era Lottie.

—Perdóname— susurró Harry en su oído.

Louis no esperaba a Harry a un lado suyo pidiendo perdón, en realidad, no pensaba verlo en varias semanas. Sentir sus brazos y su respiración cerca de él no era algo que esperaba en esos momentos. Trato de moverse, intentando colocar un poco de distancia entre los dos, pero término sintiendo pequeños besos en su cuello, justo en ese lugar detrás de sus orejas, Harry definitivamente lo conocía.

—Hazza…—susurró, pero Harry solo lo abrazó más fuerte y siguió repartiendo besos en la base de su cuello.

Louis se movió entre los brazos del menor para quedar frente a frente y mirar después de varias horas esos ojos verdes que se encontraban vidriosos y un poco hinchados de llorar. Sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros y podían sentir la respiración del otro.

¿De qué se trataba la pelea? ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a discutir tan dramáticamente esa mañana?..., eso ya no importaba, en ese momento lo único que importaba era sentir a Harry otra vez cerca de él.

Louis contuvo su respiración, fijando su vista primero en los ojos de Harry, para después mirar su boca. No era la primera vez que se besaban, definitivamente no era la primera vez que se acostaban pero por alguna extraña razón esta vez todo se sentía tan distinto.

Harry fue quien tomo el control del beso y Louis solo podía dejarse llevar, levantando un poco sus manos para colocarlas debajo de la camisa de Harry.

El beso se hacía cada vez más intenso, y Louis decidió en ese momento que Harry debía estar debajo de él. Durante un segundo se separaron, Louis tratando de sacar la camisa de Harry lo más rápido posible y aprovechando de sacarse su propia camiseta. Lentamente sus manos acarician el rostro del más joven y lentamente volvían a besarse. Harry llevaba sus manos hacia el pantalón de Louis, desabrochándolo e intentado removerlo. Louis solo pudo sonreír dentro del beso, para segundos después besar su cuello, bajando hacia su clavícula y morderla suavemente. Podía escuchar los gemidos de Harry a medida que seguía su camino hacia el borde de su pantalón. Desabrochando los botones de ese jeans oscuro, lo saco lo más rápido que pudo junto con los bóxer dejando a Harry desnudo y aprovechó el momento para terminar de remover sus propios pantalones y quedar de la misma manera.

Harry se reía, casi tímidamente.

—Louis— dijo Harry tomándolo fuertemente de su cuello para traerlo a un beso apasionado.

—No te vayas… por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer— dijo Louis casi sin separar sus labios.

Louis estiró su brazo hacia el velador y abrió el cajón revolvió lo que había en el interior para buscar un pequeño recipiente negro. Una vez en su mano abrió la tapa y tomo un poco de lubricante en sus dedos.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, demasiados sentimientos tratando de ser transmitidos, pero sin saber cómo expresarlos en palabras. Harry se acerco a Louis y le dio un beso, solo rosando sus labios. Louis sintió como se sonrojaba, y lentamente movió sus dedos hacia la entrada de Harry, acariciando lentamente para luego mover su dedo índice dentro del más joven.

—Más— susurró Harry.

—Calma— respondió Louis moviendo otro dedo hacia el interior de Harry. Suavemente fue moviendo sus dedos, primero hacia adelante y atrás, para luego deslizar un tercero. Harry jadeaba y eso hacia sonreír a Louis, quien seguro de que Harry estaba listo saco sus dedos solo para escuchar el pequeño sollozo del menor por no sentir nada en su interior.

—Un segundo amor— dijo Louis.

—Rápido— fue lo único que pudo responder Harry. Louis tomo la pequeña botella de lubricante y saco un poco para esparcirlo por todo su miembro, luego se movió para quedar con su frente apoyada en la del menor y tranquilamente fue entrando en él. Harry se sentía apretado y Louis sabía que no debía moverse aun pues Harry tenía que acostumbrase.

—Louis… no me voy a romper— habló Harry, y eso fue lo único que necesito Louis para moverse, tomando la cara de Harry para besarlo —Nunca más— susurraba Harry —lo juro— Cada segundo que pasaba Louis se movía mas rápido y sentía como Harry lo abrazaba fuertemente, enterrando sus uñas en su espalda.

Louis envolvió el miembro del menor con su mano, masturbándolo. Harry tenía su visión borrosa, y solo gemidos y jadeos podía dejar salir de su boca, cuando no estaba besando a Louis. Unos minutos después sintió su orgasmo golpearlo fuertemente, Louis siguiéndolo de cerca y dejándose caer sobre Harry. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada.

Louis salió del interior de Harry y rodó a un costado del menor, Harry sin tratar de controlar su respiración se movió para quedar sobre el pecho de Louis.

—Te amo— dijo Harry.

—Yo también te amo— respondió Louis —No te vuelvas a ir de esa manera, por favor— habló unos minutos después.

—Nunca más Louis— respondió Harry, quien solo pudo besar el cuello de Louis, como tratando de sellar una promesa.


End file.
